My Baby You'll Be
by onlyonekamui
Summary: Kurt finds himself in the hospital, with no idea how he got there.  There's only one person that can explain what's happening and save him before it's to late.
1. I'll love you forever

It was seven in the morning by the time Kurt got out of the house that morning. He was going to be late and shot a quick text to Blaine, letting him know he was still going to meet him for coffee before school. Tradition was tradition and even though they went to two different schools, they still met in the middle every morning and afterwards. It was weird being back at McKinley. Not in the sense that he was alone, but Blaine wasn't with him every day, all day. With senior year just kicking off, they were both busy with Glee, school work, looking into college. Time was precious and Finn was making him lose out.

All he did was ask him if he wanted a ride, but his wonderful step-brother couldn't make up his mind and then popped into the shower late. Kurt had told Carol to inform him he was driving himself and raced out the door. His phone buzzed from Blaine, telling him to take his time. Right. Slow down. Blaine wouldn't leave the coffee shop and it was just a few streets away. He had plenty of time. Putting the phone in it's dock, he started the car and backed out of the driveway. Taking off down the road, he reached to turn his ipod on, but it wasn't in it's place. It sat on the floor by the passenger's seat. When Kurt arrived at the next stop sign, glancing to see if anyone was behind him, he put the car in park and unbuckled his belt so he could attempt to get it.

It was also at seven that morning that Greg Stark decided to roll out of bed after drinking all night with his friends. He was still slightly drunk, on his way to being hung over, certainly not awake enough to be driving yet by any means. Still, he got into his car and backed over the bushes at the end of the driveway, taking off down the street before any of his friends were awake.

His radio was blasting and his car tip toed over the line several times. Even the loud music couldn't seem to keep him focused and his head leaned on the steering wheel as he started to fall asleep. He didn't see his stop sign, he didn't even break. 55, maybe 60 down the empty residential road? Greg never even saw the other car, which appeared to be missing it's driver.

Kurt's hand clenched around the ipod, starting to come up to put his seatbelt back on when-

Kurt wasn't in his car anymore. The ipod in his hand was gone, he was standing on a familuar tiled floor. The hospital? Kurt looked himself over quickly, trying to see what might have been wrong, but he looked fine. Felt fine. Maybe a little tired, he needed coffee, but otherwise.

No one seemed to be in any hurry around him, but Kurt remembered this to be the ICU. He'd lived here for the few weeks his Dad had spent there. He even recognized a few of the nurses at the desk, but they were all on the phone or busy. It didn't answer what he was doing there though. Or how he got there so suddenly. Looking up at the clock on the wall, his eyes widened. 9:30! Where the hell had the last two and a half hours gone?

Kurt marched himself over to the desk one of the nurses looking right up at him as he approached.

"Excuse me. My name is Kurt Hummel. This is going to sound extremely ridiculous, but I have no idea what I'm doing here, how I got here..." His voice trailed off as her attentioned move to whomever was yelling down the hall and she got up from her seat. Kurt scoffed and looked himself to see his father and Carol running down the hall of the ICU. "Dad! Dad what are you- What am I doing-" but Burt ignored him. He was hysterical.

"Dad, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart atta-" but he was ignored again, as he and Carol ran past him to a room down the hall. "Okay seriously! What the hell is going on in this madhouse? Am I dreaming or something?" He pinched his skin, hissing, but he didn't wake up, and nothing changed. It was slightly unnerving. Kurt could feel a knot building in his throat and he hugged himself for a moment, staring down the hall everyone had disappeared.

Somehow, he made his legs move and started off down the hall, glancing in all the rooms. One of them had police officers in it, talking with a man that looked half with it. He looked drunk, started laughing, or was he crying now? Kurt couldn't tell and he walked faster past that room. When he arrived at the room everyone was in, he lingered in the doorway a while, looking at his Dad and Carol's back. They were with the doctor, but his words were muffled.

Taking a few steps in, he froze, recognizing himself in the bed immediately. Or he thought it was him. His body, his face was so mangled, he was attached to all types of machines. His attentioned perked up when he heard car accident and it was like a wave crashed into him. Kurt remembered looking up, seeing the car there and he knew he didn't have time to move the car. The whole dashboard slammed into him, windshield smashed. There was no front seat to his car anymore, he was in the back when the police arrived. It had been so quiet, till the sirens came and that had been when he blacked out.

"-we have him set up for surgery. He's stable, but it's rocky..." Kurt was only half listening to him. Something about his small frame, the impact, internal damage... But what did it mean? The heart monitor was blipping, so he wasn't dead. So why wasn't he trapped in there? Kurt held himself, backing out of the room.

"So what are you sayin'?" Burt asked, his voice so panicked and scared. It was weird. Kurt had heard his father worried before, but this was awful to watch. "Why isn't he awake? What do you mean rocky?"

"Mr. Hummel, we're doing the best we can, but he's weak, nearly bled out at the scene. The next 24 hours are going to be up and down-"

"Are you telling me I could lose my son?" Carol's grip tightened on her husband's arm, looking at the doctor for his answer.

"There is a chance, but we're doing our best to prevent that from happening-" The doctor continued to talk, but it was all so muffled again. Kurt could only watch his father's face grown pale as he sat in the chair beside his bed. His dad looked so lost and scared, he just wanted to leap at him and let him know he was there.

"This can't be happening," he whispered, absent mindedly looking for his phone, but he didn't have it. Ghosts didn't have cellphones. Was he even a ghost?

"Afraid it is kiddo," came a voice from behind him. "But it's all right. I'm right here with you."

Kurt stopped his search for his non exsistant phone. He knew that voice. There were times he cried, swearing he'd give anything to hear it one more time. Kurt whipped around hands covering his mouth.

Long, curly chestnut hair, bright blue eyes, slim frame, the smile that mirrored his own. Elizabeth Hummel smiled proudly at her little boy, hands crossed in front of her. "Look at you. You got so big. You weren't suppose to grow up so fast," she said, reaching out to touch her little boys cheek.

"Mom," Kurt choked, throwing himself at her. He locked his arms around her and she held him back, petting his hair as she laid light kisses on his cheek.

"It'll be okay Kurt," his mother coo'd, holding him and just taking it in. So much time lost between them, being made up for in this loving embrace. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

TBC


	2. I'll like you for always

The two of them sat in the waiting room, watching as people came in and left to find their loved ones or be treated. This whole thing was scary for Kurt, but his mother was smiling and people watching, not a care in the world. When she said she'd explain, he didn't think they'd just be sitting here.

"I'm still lost," Kurt finally spoke up. That seemed to pull her attention away and she beamed at her son.

"I was waiting for you to make the first move," she said. "I know everything already, but this is scary for you. Coming around in a hospital, seeing your dead mother. Bit of a shock, yeah?" Kurt nodded. "You're not dead, sweetheart. You're just stuck inbetween. When people get stuck, someone is sent to help them decide which side they'd rather be on."

"You mean like, heaven?" Kurt never believed in any of that, powers that be or anything. But if his mother was telling him otherwise...

"No, well... no. I don't even really know what it is to be honest. Let's put it this way. There is this, what you're living now and then there is another option, where you wake up and it's _like_ a heaven I guess. You're own little personal world where everything goes the way you want. It gets annoying sometimes. I can only deal with your father agreeing with me so much before I want to snap," she laughed. "But he did that when I was alive so, no change really."

"I'm still confused," Kurt sighed.

"Okay... think of it like this. I'm your reaper. Before this night is through, you're going to decide if you want to cross over or if you want to stay. If you stay, you wake up and you won't remember this, you'll live but who knows what will happen from there. You're really hurt baby. They're going to operate, but the lasting damage? They won't know till you wake up. However, if you choose to cross over with me, you won't remember this and you'll wake up in your perfect dream world. You'll be safe and everything will be as you ever wished it to be."

"So everyone gets a choice?" Kurt leaned forward on his seat, watching his mother. He was so drawn to your beauty. He missed her so much and seeing her again was like this own little perfect world right now. Perhaps if he did cross over, he'd see her all the time.

"Only some do. In instances like this most times. It's the last move really." Elizabeth moved closer to Kurt, seeing how sad he was getting. "I didn't want to leave you and your father, Kurt. But I had been sick for so long and I knew I wasn't going to get better. I knew what it was doing to the both of you, that no matter what the doctors did, I was only going to get worse. It was the hardest choice I've ever had to make and if I knew then, that I could have been healed or fixed, I would have never left you two." She pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. "But I can't make your choice for you, baby. I know you'll pick the right thing."

"Do I have to choose now? I mean, as long as I don't choose, I don't go anywhere right?" She nodded at him. "Good, I don't want to choose right now. I want to stay with you a little longer."

"You don't have to choose now, but you don't have a lot of time-"

"I hate this place. Between sitting with you and Dad here it gives me the creeps." Kurt sat back and looked around the hospital.

"Nothing saying we have to stay here." And just like that they weren't in that waiting room anymore. They were sitting in the auditorium at the school. Kurt looked around confused then back to his mother. "You can go anyplace you're tied to. We can't hit Palm Springs or anything..." Stepping out of the seat, she watched the band rehearsal on the stage, walking down the aisle towards it. Kurt followed her, listening to her sing along with whatever song they were practicing.

"I missed your voice," Kurt smiled. His mother turned back to Kurt, smiling back at him. "You used to sing to me or read to me before bed. _My Baby You'll Be_. Dad tried to sing to me when you were gone, but I made him stick to reading."

"That was so long ago. I can't believe you remember that." She did laugh when Kurt mentioned his father's singing. "Where do you think you got those pipes from, mister?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank God for that. Come on," he said taking her hand and they moved up to the door and out into the school. "I want to show you around. Show you my friends," he said, walking down the hall. It didn't really matter where they walked, no one was running into them. It was kind of fun being invisible for a change, seeing the world went on without him being picked on or in the way. Granted, the bullying had dropped since last year, but he was still in Glee Club, and that got more razz then compliments.

He skipped his way to the choir room, seeing a few of his friends inside, but they weren't smiling. Kurt's stomach dropped and he turned back to his mom. "Normally they don't look like someone has kicked their puppy."

"I think they might have found out what happened, dear," his mother said, walking along to sit on the piano bench. Why hadn't that crossed his mind? Carol must have texted Finn.

"I can't believe this is happening," Rachel said, her hand closed around Mercedes. They'd all been crying or were and it broke Kurt's heart. Moving across the room, he sat beside Mercedes and rested his head on her shoulder.

"He texted me this morning! It's insane. What if he doesn't make it?" Mercedes started to cry again and Quinn came over to stroke her hair.

"We can't think like that. It's Kurt, he'll be all right. We'll go to my church after school and we'll pray for him. Even if he hates it," she smiled and Kurt couldn't help but smile as well. The girls all nodded their heads. They wouldn't be allowed in to see him just yet.

"This sucks," Kurt said, looking over at his mother. "I hate making them feel like this..."

"Oh GOD!" Rachel said, covering her mouth. "Did anyone tell Blaine?"

Kurt's heart stopped and he stood up, shaking his head. "No, no.."

"Who's Blaine?" Elizabeth asked.

"My boyfriend, NO RACHEL NO!" He watched her take out her phone.

"Sweetheart, he'd have to find out eventually-"

"Not like this," Kurt said looking back at her as she pressed send. Kurt clenched his eyes shut and when they opened, he was standing in the foyer of Dalton Academy. He looked at the clock quickly. 12:36. Sprinting up the stairs he made his way towards the Warblers Chior room. He heard his mother yelling after him to slow down, but he took that as her motherly instinct.

Standing in the doorway, he watched them singing their hearts out. Maybe he didn't hear his phone ring. It would delay a little longer and by the time he found out, he'd be back in his body and he'd be awake and all of this would be fine-

Blaine stopped singing, reaching into his pocket. He was smiling before, accepting the shoves from everyone for answering his texts during practice. It amazed Kurt how in an instant, Blaine could look so lost and ill. He watched Blaine run right past him out of the room and down the hall, looking for his car keys in his blazer pocket.

"I want to go back," Kurt said quickly. "I need to go back! Dad and now Blaine, I need to go back. Who do I talk to? I WANT TO GO BACK!"

"No need to yell, we're here," his mother said and it was then Kurt realized they were standing in the hospital room. He was right beside his body, but why wasn't he back in it? Awake, talking with everyone in the room?

"I thought you said I could go back? I don't wan to die, how do I get back in... me?"

"You made your choice, but you know the phrase, giving up is easier? You have the will, now you just need the reason."

"The reason? You didn't say this was complicated. What better reason do I need? My family, my friends? My boyfriend? Aren't those good enough reasons?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kurt, nothing is easy in life. Nothing in the after-life is either. You'll get there. It's just a waiting game now," she told him, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "It's okay, we'll get you back there."

TBC


	3. As long as I'm living

Kurt laid beside himself on the bed, staring at his still form. No wonder people called him porcelain. He'd always taken himself as pale, but now he looked like Snow White. His eyes wandered up from his face and met Blaine's. The Warbler was staring right at him, but he wouldn't know that. His eyes were so red, so filled with worry. Kurt couldn't remember a time Blaine looked so lost. He'd done this to him, caused him this pain.

Blaine hadn't moved since he got there, sitting in the chair beside his bed. Kurt could only stand there and watch him, half listening to his father and Carol explain what happened. Told him about the idiot that decided to drive and fall asleep at the wheel, that they'd done all the could for him, and when Carol had finally pulled Burt out of the room to get something to eat, Kurt had watched Blaine break down.

Kurt's mother sat beside him on the bed, her fingers running through his hair to comfort him. "Who sat with you, when you made your choice?" he asked her, his eyes never leaving the other boy.

"I don't remember. You won't remember me being here either, but I have to assume that it was Grammy or Grampa. But I vaguely recall doing the same thing you're doing right now. Only it was your father sitting in that chair." Her heart broke for her son. She never said this was going to be easy, even she didn't have all the answers.

"I just want to go back," Kurt sobbed, closing his eyes. "I want to be with you too, but I'm hurting them."

"This isn't your fault Kurt," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "You didn't ask for this to happen. Someone made the choice to risk everyone elses safety by getting in a car and driving drunk."

"But if I'd chosen sooner-?"

"I don't think it would have made a difference."

"What if I don't figure it out?" Kurt pulled his gaze away from Blaine, looking up at his mother. "I get trapped in the middle, watching everyone cry over me, worry? Watch them slowly lose faith, until it's gone completely. And then what? If that happens, it would have almost been better to just give up."

"Don't say that," Elizabeth said, her voice a bit more stern. "Giving up is not an option for you. You, are a strong, brave boy. You're smart and talented and beautiful and you will get through this."

"Blaine," Burt said and caught the attention of all three of them. Blaine turned around to look at Kurt's father as the two caught in limbo looked up as well. "It's getting late. I'm not kicking you out, but the nurses said only family can stay after hours..." Burt hated to tell him this. If he had it his way, he'd let Blaine stay as long as he wanted.

"I understand," Blaine said, getting up out of the chair. Leaning down he kissed Kurt's head. "I love you," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Kurt said, but he knew Blaine wouldn't hear him. Burt patted Blaine on the back, watching the boy leave the room. Kurt jumped off the bed and took of after him down the hall.

Elizabeth stayed behind, her eyes on Burt. Walking across the room, she stood beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "Lizzy, you better be watching over him," Burt said, looking back at his son in the bed.

"I am, B," she said, smiling softly.

Blaine was walking slowly down the hall, Kurt following just a few steps behind. "Blaine I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry. Even though, I guess I don't have anything to be sorry for. I'll figure this out and I'll come back to you and Dad and Mercedes..." Blaine had kept walking and Kurt stopped. He wanted him to know he was there, that it was going to be all right.

Looking up ahead of him, he saw the Pediatric Ward, the light on in the reading room they had. Kurt walked to the door and pushed on it, opening it. Blaine stopped when the door opened and turned back. No one was there, but something drew his attention.

Blaine stepped into the room, but no one was there. Well, Kurt was there and he was searching through the books like a mad man. They had to have a copy of it. The book was so popular when he was little. Blaine only lingered for so long and started to leave the room. And then Kurt found it and dropped it done on the floor near the shelf. The noise caught Blaine's attention and he turned back into the room. Seeing the book out of place, he wondered if it had been there before. Kneeling down, right in front of Kurt, he picked it up and smiled for the first time since the choir room.

_Love You Forever_, the book Kurt's mom had read to him. Would Blaine get it? Did he ever tell him that story? Lost in his thought, Kurt didn't realize Blaine had left the room with the book.

"Blaine?" Kurt got up off the floor and ran after Blaine who was on his way back to the ICU.

Burt was sitting in the chair beside the bed, unaware that Kurt's mother was sitting on the end of the bed by her son's feet. He looked up when Blaine appeared in the doorway. "Blaine, what...?"

He held up the book and Burt just smirked. "That was Kurt's favorite book when he was little. His Mom used to read it to him every night. He used to call it _My Baby You'll Be_, 'cause of the song in it. Where did you find that?"

"It was mine too." Kurt smiled, looking at his mom. She smiled back at him, giving a small nod.

Blaine stepped over to the bed, leaning over Kurt. This was insane. This wasn't some Disney movie, romantic play. This was real life and he was about to kiss his boyfriend to try and wake him up. Burt was flipping through the book, reading over a few of the pages. Kurt had walked around the bed, his mother taking his hand and squeezing it.

_I'll love you forever,_ she sang.

_I'll like you for always,_ Blaine was singing as well. _As long as I'm living,_

_My baby you'll be._

Blaine's lips pressed against Kurt's, looking up when the heart monitor blipped a little faster. When he looked back down, Kurt's eyes were on him. "Oh my God," he breathed. "Burt!"

Burt was out of the chair and beside the bed, pressing the call button for the nurse. "Kurt, you scared the crap out of us kiddo," he smiled, leaning down to kiss his head. Kurt's eyes roamed to the end of the bed, but it was empty. It was just the three of them in the room now.

"What did you dream about?" It had been a question Blaine wanted to ask Kurt for a few days now. The two of them sat in Kurt's hospital bed, barely watching what was on the TV. Perhaps he shouldn't have been in the bed, but Kurt had insisted he be beside him.

Kurt let his eyes wander away from the show to look at Blaine, shrugging. "Nothing, I guess. I just remember being trapped in the car and when I woke up, you were over me."

"Ahh."

"You seem disappointed," Kurt smiled, locking his fingers together with Blaine's.

"Oh, no! I'm not, I just... you always hear about people wake up and they've seen the light, or had some really strange dreams. I figured you might be stuck in some Alice In Wonderland world. Where you had tea with the Mad Hatter, me, and Rachel was the Red Queen..."

Kurt laughed, holding his side. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as well. "I mean, you figure all you went through, how bad it was, you might have saw something. But you were really hurt so-"

"Mom."

"Hmm?"

"I think my Mom was there. It's cloudy, but I think she was with me.." That sounded stupid.

"I think she always will be with you. In memories, in spirit. In this," Blaine said getting up to reach for the book on the side table. Coming back, he passed it off to Kurt, who took it, feeling his throat grow tight.

"Where did you get this?" Kurt asked, thumbing through the first few pages.

"It's going to sound crazy, but I found it the night you woke up. It was my favorite book when I was a kid and when I brought it back here, sang the song in it and you came around. I know the two aren't related. You okay?"

Kurt didn't even realize he was crying until Blaine was beside him again, gently cupping his face. "Y..yeah. It was mine too. My mom used to read it to me every night when I was little." If that wasn't proof enough...

Blaine slid the book away from Kurt and took his place sitting beside him, turning to the first page. He started reading the book to Kurt, who just smiled, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's voice melted away as he started to dream, opening his eyes to see his mother sitting beside him. Her voice was sweet as she started to sing.

_I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always_

_As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._

The End

**This was just a short one. Little idea I had bouncing around in my head. Thanks for the reviews so far. I didn't expect it to get as much attention as it did. Happy reading everyone :) Reviews are HIGHLY welcomed. *hearts***


End file.
